Une nuit très attendue : Deuxième OS
by phenixmiyavi
Summary: Suite de Une nuit très attendue. Peut se lire sans avoir lu la première partie. OS posté ici et à la suite de l'autre OS. Cette fois-ci, c'est au tour de Harry de subir les assauts d'hormones de Drago.


Voilà, chose promise, chose due. Je vous offre cet os faisant suite à Une nuit très attendue. Je l'ai déjà publié à la suite de l'os mais étant donné qu'il peut se lire seul, je le publie en tant qu'os.

Bonne lecture.

**Une nuit très attendue : Deuxième OS**

Drago avait passé la nuit à s'extasier devant la bouille d'Angèle. Harry espérait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il regrettait presque de ne pas devoir aller au travail, certes, il aurait eu du mal à tenir sa journée mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui l'attendait. Il voyait dans les yeux de son chéri une nouvelle lueur qui l'effraya. C'était un mélange de désir, de soif inaltérable et d'impatience. L'impatience de devenir père côtoyait l'impatience de profiter de ces derniers moments à deux.

Cela lui faisait peur à lui aussi, la perspective d'être père, de ne plus pouvoir trouver de temps pour satisfaire les envies de Drago et les siennes. Il ne fallait pas oublier avec qui il partageait son lit, le Prince des Serpentards, le plus beau gosse de Poudlard, la seule personne capable d'être belle en toute circonstance. Il était beau au réveil quand ses petits yeux gris s'entrouvraient pour vérifier si Harry était toujours à ses côtés, très beau quand il sortait de la douche, des gouttes d'eau jouant sur son torse, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, les voilant légèrement. Et ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il était quand il faisait l'amour. Harry le trouvait juste somptueux, sans nom. Il n'aurait pu le décrire.

D'ici quelques minutes, dès que Sirius et Rémus seraient repartis avec leur fille, Drago l'entraînerait jusqu'à leur chambre et lui ferait connaître l'extase.

Enfin, ils étaient repartis. Drago lui avait proposé d'aller dormir, comme si le blond allait pouvoir s'endormir alors que ça faisait plus de quinze heures qu'il n'avait pas touché le corps du brun. Harry était excité depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, depuis que son parrain avait commencé à dire à Rémus qu'ils devraient prendre congé. Harry ne tenait plus en place, il fallait qu'il touche son amoureux. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de le faire de la nuit, même les baisers avaient été interdits. Toute l'attention de Drago avait été porté sur la belle endormie.

Pas qu'il soit jaloux d'une petite fille mais il voulait profiter pleinement de son Drago avant que ce dernier n'accouche. Après, entre les couches, les biberons, le travail et le reste, leur vie sexuelle serait…transformée. Harry se jeta sur les lèvres du blond qui commençait à monter l'escalier. Il le plaqua contre le mur.

- Eh, fais attention quand même sinon je vais accoucher en avance.

- D'accord, chéri mais je te ferai dire que d'habitude, c'est toi qui me saute dessus.

- J'apprécie que tu me sautes dessus, mon cœur mais j'aimerai pouvoir prendre mon pied avant d'accoucher.

Harry déboutonna la chemise de Drago.

- Visiblement, tu es toujours aussi bête, souffla le Serpentard.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes parce que je ne t'obéis pas.

- Ah bon, tu ne m'obéis pas, tu ne me tailleras donc pas de pipe si je te le demande ?

- Si mais juste parce que j'en ai encore plus envie que toi.

- Tu crois que tu en as encore plus envie que moi ?

- Tu m'as snobé toute la nuit pour observer Angèle, tu m'as tout refusé même les bisous.

- Tu es frustré ?

- Moi jamais, sourit Harry en descendant ses mains vers le pantalon.

- Mais, bien sûr, tu ne sais pas me mentir, amour.

- Tu sais que j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Parce que je t'appelle comment d'habitude ?

- J'en sais rien mais j'aime quand tu m'appelles "amour".

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autres chez moi, demanda Drago en levant les pieds, alternativement, pour enlever son pantalon et son boxer.

- J'aime quand tu m'appelles Potter.

- Tu es nostalgique de Poudlard, réussit à murmurer le blond, le cœur affolé par les mouvements de mains saccadés du brun sur son sexe.

- Je suis nostalgique du temps où je n'étais pas avec toi.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, de l'époque où je devais te regarder en me cachant, ça avait un côté mystérieux, secret, magique.

- Et ce que tu me fais maintenant, c'est pas magique.

-Ça le sera quand j'aurai ma bouche à cet endroit.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que t'attend alors ?

- Que t'arête de parler ?

- Ça fait plaisir.

- Je veux t'entendre crier, mon cœur, pas parler.

- Fallait le dire, Potter.

Harry le prit, enfin, en bouche et Drago échapper quelques gémissements suggestifs. Le brun accentua sa prise et il réussit à faire crier faiblement son blond.

Il passa aux va-et-vient profonds mais lents, accentuant au maximum le contact de sa langue sur sa hampe. Il lui infligea ce traitement pendant quelques longues secondes avant de se retirer.

- Eh mais qu'est-ce que… ? Hum, oui, continue.

Harry venait de se relever et l'avait placé sur sa taille. Son corps l'acculait contre le mur. Ses mains pétrissaient ses fesses, le collant encore plus à lui. La verge tendue de Drago frottait contre le torse de son amant. Celle du brun faisait sa place entre les fesses pâles du serpentard, juste en y étant présente, sans le pénétrer. Pourtant, les sensations étaient tout aussi fortes pour le blond, il aimait être proche de son sauveur, son merveilleux sauveur qu'il aimait tant et dont il portait l'enfant.

- Et si on finissait de monter, je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de vous porter toi et le bébé pendant que je te…

- … prendrai avec fougue et passion ?

- Ben oui, vu que ça risque d'être très long, je préférerai être bien installé. Sans quoi, je serai HS pendant quelques temps et… qui dit HS, dit plus de câlins.

- Non, cria-t-il. On monte. Tout de suite.

Harry fit descendre Drago de sa taille et ce dernier se mit à courir, cul nu, chemise ouverte. Harry le coursa, rapidement et, quand il atteignit la chambre, il vit son amant, à quatre pattes, remuant les fesses sensuellement.

- Oh Merlin, Drago, arrête ça, tout de suite, par pitié, c'est tellement… excitant, je vais devoir te prendre là, maintenant.

- Et qui te dit que je n'attends pas que cela ?

- En es-tu bien sûr ?

- Tu veux que je m'empale moi-même, peut-être ? Le seul problème, c'est que, dans cette position, je pourrais te rater.

- Il faudrait donc que je place mes mains sur tes hanches pour te guider.

- Oui, ça pourrait être plus pratique. Plus à gauche, ta main, oui, là. L'autre, plus basse, oui, juste là. J'arrive, j'espère que tu bandes bien parce que sinon, tu risques d'avoir mal.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, mon ange, je pourrais pas bander plus même mort..

- Eh, je veux pas baiser un macabé. Je veux un mec plein de vie pour me faire prendre un méga pied.

- Comme si je ne te comblais pas d'habitude.

- Hum, j'ai connu mieux.

- Quoi ?

Harry retira ses mains du corps de son petit-ami.

- Je m'en vais, salaud, tu n'es qu'un salaud, qu'un sale enfoiré. Dis-moi qui, demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'armoire pour prendre de nouveaux vêtements.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je vais tuer le mec qui t'a mieux baisé que moi.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Je plaisante pas, Drago, je vais le tuer.

- Tu pourras pas si je te dis pas qui c'est.

- Eh bien, je vais appeler Sévérus pour qu'il me donne du véritasérum.

- Arrête la parano, mon gars, putain, tu ne vas tuer personne et tu ne vas pas déranger mon parrain.

- Alors dis-moi qui c'est, s'énerva-t-il.

- Putain mais c'est personne. Tu es mon meilleur coup.

- Je savais bien qu'il aurait fallu que je tue tous tes ex.

- Mais t'es malade, Harry.

-Non, je cherche à te protéger, c'est tout et je souhaite que tu restes avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes un jour d'être resté avec moi et que tu t'en ailles avec le bébé.

- Alors c'est de ça dont tu as peur ? demanda Drago, en forçant Harry à s'asseoir auprès de lui.

Il saisit ses mains entre les siennes.

- Mon amour, je n'aime que toi. Je ne veux coucher qu'avec toi, toi et toi seul. Je n'ai jamais rêvé que de coucher avec toi et si j'ai couché avec d'autres, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à toi.

- Je suis désolé, mon ange, je… je ne voulais pas t'affoler. Excuse-moi, c'est le manque de sommeil, c'est tout. Je… je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Je veux juste être en toi.

- Alors viens par là.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et attira le brun sur lui. Il se mit à lui caresser le visage, les cheveux, la nuque.

Et il l'embrassa, tout doucement au début, en effleurant légèrement ses lèvres. Harry soupira. Oui, il ne devait pas s'en faire, Dray serait toujours là, avec lui et leur bébé en était la preuve. Il prit possession de ses lèvres avec fougue. Il était à lui, à lui et à lui seul.

Il posa la main entre ses cuisses pour les écarter. Il prit place entre les jambes douces du blond, y passant avec délice les mains. Il s'insinua lentement en lui, sans préparation. Il embrassait toujours les lèvres fines et il lui répondait avec délice. Ils s'aimaient et se le prouvaient en s'unsissant encore une fois. Harry le besogna puissamment, voulant lui démontrer tout son amour. Le blond poussait de petits cris aigus à chaque poussée. A chaque fois que le brun touchait avec vigueur sa prostate, des grognements sortaient de sa gorge. Le gryffondor, quant à lui, laissait s'échapper des râles rauques entrecoupés de halètements tout aussi excitants. Harry s'écarta légèrement et se saisit des chevilles de son bien-aimé pour les déposer tout en douceur sur ses épaules. Il pilonna, avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse, l'antre chaude, contemplant les yeux de son amant avec un sourire conquis.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ! murmura-t-il.

- Je crois que je le sens.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

- Je sens ta queue aller et venir en moi à un rythme qui me rend fou.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Je sens aussi ta bouche me couvrir de baisers.

- Est-ce que tu sens le septième ciel s'approcher ?

- J'y suis déjà.

- Je ne vois rien.

- Encore un coup ou deux et tu me sentiras.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Alors il s'exécuta. Il ralentit, s'arrêtant presque.

- Attention, j'y vais.

Et il commença à le pénétrer très lentement, cherchant à atteindre le point névralgique. Drago se cambra et Harry en profita pour passer ses mains sous son dos, maximisant le contact de leur peau.

Le blond ne tarda pas à venir, tant la torture était exquise. Et, en sentant son amant se contracter autour de lui, Harry vint à son tour, échappant un cri de jouissance pur.

- Alors, je suis toujours pas ton meilleur coup

- Mouais, si, j'en sais rien. Et si tu recommençais ?

- Tu veux ma mort ?

- Euh, non, pas tout de suite, en tout cas. J'attends le bébé et après tu as le droit.

- Dis, tu crois pas que le bébé changera quelque chose entre nous ? Tu crois que notre vie sexuelle en sera affectée ?

- Oui, bien sûr, j'aurai encore plus envie de te sauter dessus dès qu'on se verra que tous les deux.

- On en attend qu'un seul pour l'instant, on devrait encore trouver du temps et Sirius sera content de prendre la petite pour nous soulager tant qu'on fait de même pour lui.

- Va falloir qu'on instaure un roulement.

- Oui mais avant il va falloir qu'on trouve un prénom à notre enfant, dit-il en caressant tendrement le ventre de Drago.

La journée ne faisait que commencer après tout.

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu et que vous penserez à me laisser votre avis.

A bientôt.


End file.
